


Предсказания

by deannbean



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, дружба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannbean/pseuds/deannbean
Summary: Гвен просит Мерлина ей погадать.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Предсказания

\- Погадай мне.

Чаша застыла на полпути к губам Мерлина. Он внимательно посмотрел на Гвен. На ее лице не было ни следа подозрительности. Знакомые черты не выражали угрозы или страха - только веселое любопытство. И задумчивость, притаившуюся на глубине теплых карих глаз. Мерлин тяжело вздохнул.

Утром они с Гвен пересеклись в одном из коридоров замка. Она чуть было не прошла мимо. Мерлин ухватил её за локоть, только тогда она его заметила. Покрасневшие глаза, залегшие под ними тени, припухший нос - ее, обычно такую жизнерадостную, было не узнать. На встревоженные расспросы она слабо улыбнулась и покачала головой: "не сейчас". Мерлин не стал настаивать. Днем у слуг нет личной жизни. Короткое, но крепкое объятие и обещание зайти вечером, и они поспешили по своим делам.

Уже давно стемнело, когда Мерлин постучал в её дверь. Валил снег, промозглый ветер пробирал до костей. Приятно было зайти в светлую комнату, наполненную уютным запахом чего-то жареного. Гвен заметно повеселела. На смуглых щеках проступил румянец, движения вновь обрели живую энергичность. Она ловко накрыла на стол и усадила Мерлина напротив себя. Какое-то время они молча ели, пока у Гвен не вырвалась эта странная просьба - погадать ей.

\- Не хочешь рассказать, что тебя расстроило этим утром?

Гвен уперлась взглядом в свою тарелку и покачала головой. Когда она подняла глаза, в них не было и тени печали. Она с хитрой улыбкой смотрела на своего гостя:

\- Будущее куда интереснее прошлого. Пожалуйста, Мерлин, погадай мне!

\- С чего ты взяла, что я умею? - совсем расслабившийся Мерлин от души смеялся над нелепым предложением.

Гвен заметно смутилась.

\- Ну... я думала... Знаешь, тебе не отвертеться - я слышала, что ты говоришь Артуру. "Ты будешь великим королем", "королевство будет процветать при твоем правлении", "люди будут любить тебя". Думаешь, я ничего не вижу? Ты так уверен в этом! Гаюс научил тебя гадать, верно? Ну пожалуйста, миленький, пожалуйста!

Мерлин хохотал так, что тарелки на столе дребезжали.

\- Ты меня раскусила! Узри: великий хиромант в миг прочтет твою судьбу! Давай сюда руку! - он перегнулся через стол и схватил руку Гвен.

У него дрогнуло сердце, когда он дотронулся до её ладошки. Тонкие длинные пальцы были покрыты мозолями, когда-то нежная кожа загрубела от ежедневной тяжелой работы. Короткие ногти волнились от постоянной возни в воде, кожа вокруг них потрескалась и покраснела. Такие же руки были и у него самого, но этого Мерлин не замечал.

Он аккуратно дотронулся до линии, пересекающей всю ладонь по центру. Гвен вздрогнула, но не отдернула руку. Мерлин проследил пальцем каждую линию, каждую складочку на ее коже, и замер, крепко держа тоненькое запястье в своей руке.

\- Что ты видишь? - чуть слышно выдохнула Гвен.

Мерлин отпустил её ладонь и пристально заглянул в карие глаза. Он помолчал секунду и заговорил тихим и мягким голосом.

\- У тебя очень красивые руки. Я никогда не видел таких. Не смейся - это правда! Они упорно работают и дарят теплые прикосновения тем, кто в них нуждается. Они... они напомнили мне мать, - его голос прервался на мгновение. Он кашлянул один раз и продолжил с наигранной торжественностью, - Гвен! Линии твоей руки приоткрыли мне завесу, отделяющую нас от грядущего! Я вижу там большую любовь! Вижу тебя, в красивом платье, рядом с храбрым молодым человеком. Погоди-ка... это рыцарь! Ну ты и даешь, Гвен! Выйти замуж за рыцаря! Ты выглядишь по-королевски! О! - он вскочил со стула, изображая крайнее возбуждение. - Ваше высочество! - он отвесил шутовской поклон.

\- Не могу поверить! Ты просто шарлатан! - от смеха на глазах у Гвен выступили слезы.

Мерлин насупился.

\- Знаешь, меня ведь могли казнить, увидь нас кто-нибудь. И тебя тоже. Стал бы я рисковать жизнью из-за глупой шутки!

\- Ох! Я... я и не подумала! Моргана постоянно гадает, когда её что-то тревожит, и я подумала... Ты прав, мы не должны были этого делать! - всполошилась Гвен.

\- Я пошутил, трусишка, пошутил! Но тебе придется мне поверить: я ведь величайший провидец в Камелоте! Сам принц Артур удостоился моего предсказания, - Мерлин назидательно покачал пальцем. - Такой важной особе, как ты, не дело плакать, понимаешь?

Гвен с улыбкой кивнула.

Магия может решить многие проблемы, но Мерлин чувствовал, что сегодня требуется совсем другое. Он вздохнул и заключил Гвен в теплые дружеские объятия.


End file.
